James Orwell
Regimental Sergeant Major James Cerus Orwell, also know as James "Ownage", is the main protagonist in Think With Guns II. History James Orwell was born in Conwy, Wales. He spent his entire youth there, and he had a pretty normal life. When he reached the age of 16, however, he moved to Londen, seeking fortune and glory there, in the form of great education and a temporary job. He was tired of his simple life as a delivery boy, and after 2 years he moved on with great talents and skills, being known by his friends as tough, friendly, and extremely intelligent. He enlisted in the British Army, and after nearly 10 years of great service, rising through the ranks, and proving himself, he was made Sergeant and was assigned as the assistant of his Captain. After another 6 years of service, consisting mainly of special operations abroad, he returned to Londen and was promoted to the rank of Company Sergeant Major. He joined the SAS shortly after. The years that would follow were brutal and the choices he had to make were incredibly difficult, but still being alive after all these missions would earn him the nickname "Ownage". He commanded an elite squad of soldiers during his early-mid SAS career, and proved himself very capable at doing his job, killing people effectively and silently. Late SAS career He got injured during one of his simpler routine missions. A bullet hit him in his leg and he was unable to walk for a very long time. This incident left him with two options; leaving the army or becoming a drill sergeant and instructor. He had nothing left in the civilian world and he felt he could not abandon the only thing he was great at, serving the army. He accepted the position and trained recruits to SAS Operatives. He did it for 4 years, until he realized he belonged in the field, commanding infantry. The then 38-year-old war veteran made a request, one that would bring him back in combat. It was refused, stating that Sergeant James Orwell was a great soldier, but too old to be of use on the frontlines. He again felt he could not leave the army, and became a senior adviser to his commanding officer. Unfortunately for James the unit was stationed in England, and not in the place where he hoped he would be, the frontlines. The Oil Wars In 2015 disaster strikes, the League of Arab States declares war on the United States and Great Britain, in response to an unresolved oil dispute. Great Britain's Army was being mobilized and James made another request to go to the frontlines. As there were almost no volunteers, it was accepted without hesitation. He was promoted to Regimental Sergeant Major and he was given command of a SAS unit with orders to assassinate the main leaders of the League. Think With Guns II Tutorial: Just Another Day At The Office : Regimental Sergeant Major James "Ownage" Orwell and his unit were supposed to land in the U.S. base in Iraq. However his plane was shot down in the French village of St. Mere Eglise, by Arabian Elite Paratroopers who had taken over the nearby region using swift Blitzkrieg tactics. As the only survivor, he then joins a combined French-British-U.S. force and they defeat the Arabian Paratroopers. : During the battle, James meets the defected Russian Viktor Kashnikov , and they become very good friends. : They then move on to disable the Arabian Headquarters in Normandy. When they arrive, they encounter the British General Montgomery "Mont" Milestone and an Arabian General holding the French President hostage. The Coalition forces got crushed and James and Viktor are captured. General Milestone then kills the President and sets up James and Viktor . They manage to escape and the Coalition forces discover evidence that points James and Viktor as the killers. : James and Viktor flee to the only place that can keep them hidden, Liberton .